Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology
by Crimson Reaper Ragna
Summary: A novelization of ToWRM1. Based around my OC Setes, Mormo, and Kanonno. Setes is the newest descender to Terresia. Mormo is the descender of a destroyed world. Kanonno is a mysterious girl with no memory of her past. What challanges will they face?


Tales of the World

Radiant Mythology

By Shunto

Note: This entire story will mainly be told from Setes'-my character's- PoV, but other characters like Mormo and Kanonno Pasca as well as 3rd person (very brief) will tell the story. Before I start, let me just tell the people that have no idea about ToWRM a few things about my character and the story.

Name: Setes

Job: Swordsman

Job Level: 255

Radiant Set: Complete

Game Clear: ? times

Time Played: Dunno .

Gender: Male

Title: Bearer of Love

And that's that. The story will be about my OC and Pasca Kanonno. Enjoy!

Note: * indicates another of my OCs. ** indicates a character from another Tales of- game.

Prologue: Under the World Tree

The boy, clad in a set of blue armor with a flowing robe, lay under the World Tree of Terresia. Beside him were a shield and sword, glowing with pure energy. He didn't know where he came from… or who he was… but a kind and caring voice woke him up.

"…ake up… wake up! Come on, wake up!"

I grumbled and lifted my arm to cover my face. The light was blinding… but beautiful. I sat up to see… a weird flying thing, to say the least. He sighed happily and landed. "Oh good! You're awake!" I cocked my head sideways. "Who are you? Where am I?" I asked. It was obvious I was confused. The thing flew back up, grabbed my hand and shook it. "I'm Mormo! Thanks for asking! And you're at the root of Terresia's World Tree!" I backed away. Terresia? World Tree? What in the name of hell was he talking about? He continued, "Like I said, I'm Mormo. I asked the World Tree for your birth. And you are?" He leaned in. I backed away again. He cocked his head back and forth. "Your name. What's your name?" he asked again. I stood up straight and cleared my throat. "Setes." I said. Mormo looked happy and nodded. "Okay Setes! Nice to meet you!" I looked at him flying around. "Y-yeah. Nice to meet you too." He landed again, ready to speak, but an ear-piercing shriek interrupted him. He looked in the screams direction and flew to it. "Setes! I'll explain everything later! We've gotta follow that voice!" I started moving but stopped. Mormo took notice of my tardiness and flew back. "Setes, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. I turned around. "Look, Mormo, thanks for whatever you did, but I don't know anything about this world yet! Why should I help people who I don't even have a thought towards? I'm new to this world… Terresia or something… but I'm not gonna help people who I don't know yet!" Mormo looked down and flew towards me. "Listen! I asked the World Tree for your birth! The least you can do is save somebody else's life! That's your duty as a Descender!" I looked shocked. First he was so calm and cool, and now he's madder than ever? I shrugged and turned around. "Fine," I said, "but as soon as I save that person, you better tell me everything! Got it!" Mormo nodded, and the two of us raced to the source of the scream.

I peeked behind a wall to see a male soldier harassing a woman carrying potatoes. I growled and looked at Mormo. We nodded and I drew my sword. Before charging in, though, I looked at my blade. It felt… right in my hands. I gave it a test swing. Smooth and good, I thought. Time to take it for a test run. I smiled and charged at the soldier. He turned around and looked at me. He smiled. "More spies?" Mormo held his head high, captured by this word. "Spies?" he said. The man chuckled. "Heh. No matter. I'll finish the whole lot of you!" He drew his axe and charged at me. As soon as that happened, I felt…good. All my senses increased by a huge amount and everything slowed down. I leaped over the guard as the stumbled with his large axe, delivering a solid kick to his back. He tumbled backwards and regained his balance. He looked at me with hatred. "Damned punk! No outsider gets away with defying Lord Ganser's laws! I'll end you right here!" He brought his axe down towards my neck, but I was ten steps ahead of his action. I dashed beneath him, held my blade firmly, and leaped up. I tossed the soldier into the air with a quick slash, stabbed him, held him in place, shouting, "LIGHT SPEAR CANNON!" as I slowly yanked the sword out of his pelvis. He screamed in gut-wrenching pain and collapsed. I sheathed my sword, and walked toward the girl whom had been harassed earlier. She looked scared, probably worried I'd do the same to her. "Don't worry," I said, in an effort to calm her down, "he's gone. It's over now, your safe…" She looked happy now. "O-okay. Who…are you?" I held my hand out, and said, "Name's Setes. This is my partner, Mormo." I said, pointing to my friend as he gave a wave to the cute girl. "I'm Ka-" she began, but a male voice called out for her. "KANONNO!"

Turning my head, I saw a blue-haired archer with looking at the girl, and it didn't take a genius to know that he was worried beyond belief. As soon as he reached us, he skidded to a halt(not before kicking a bit of dust in my face) and grabbed the shoulders of the girl. "Kanonno! You all right?" She wrenched herself out of his grip; even though the man was trying to help her, she looked very uncomfortable. She gathered some air and said, "I-I'm fine Chester**..." much to his happiness. Chester than turned to face me and Mormo, scratching his head. "Who... are you people? Never saw your kind around town before. You refugees?" Mormo slapped his face. "First 'spies' now 'refugees'?" Who the hell is this punk?" Chester gave my loud-mouthed partner a glare and than said to me, "Well, where are you from?"

I though carefully and than said, "Umm... the World Tree?" Chester looked at me wide-eyed; not with disbelief but with confusion. His frown changed to a smile as he said "Well, in any case, your refugees." Mormo leaned close to me. "Aaaaand, he doesn't believe us." The archer than bowed. "I'm Chester. Chester Barklight. This here's Kanonno. Listen, if you have no where else to go, take this card and find a man called Kratos**. Tell him your there about Ad Libitum. He'll understand."

He walked off with Kanonno. Mormo turned slowly and frowned. "Aaaaand, their gone. This place gives me the creeps. Let's head over to town! You okay with that?" I nodded and patted his back. This was gonna be one interesting adventure, I thought.

I never knew that my tale would be more than just 'interesting.'

End of Chapter 1

Well, that's all for now. R&R please. Check out my other fanfics too!

Peace!


End file.
